


You're just as sane as I am.

by likest0write



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Bumbleby - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hogwarts AU, Slow Burn, Tri-wizard Tournament AU, Very Angstyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likest0write/pseuds/likest0write
Summary: "We're going to win; and we're gonna beat you, step on you, and destroy you, every moment you think you can overcome us. So don't even think of trying, little kitten.""For a Durmstrang it sounds to me like you're a little scared."The Tri-wizard tournament, brings together three of the best Wizarding schools of Europe, to compete for the Triwizard cup.When Hogwarts Gryffindor Champion Blake Belladonna meets an arrogant Durmstrang Champion Yang Xiao Long. She competes for it, casting every magical hurdle to break Yang, and realises that it's going to take more to break a simple curse. Something much more powerful.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lol so this is the Hogwarts AU no one asked for.

* * *

"Quiet down please. Quiet down," Ozpin waved to silent the students over his owl-like stand with candles protruding outwards from it. The hall simmered to a dead silence, as all the houses: Gryffindor the house of the brave and the courageous, Hufflepuff the house of the loyal and the patient, Ravenclaw the house of wisdom and creativity and Slytherin the house of the cunning and ambitious, stared at their headmaster Ozpin.

"Blake," Sun nudged at her who had her full attention on Ozpin, before she was interrupted. "Blake."

"What Sun?" She huffed annoyedly to her blonde best-friend. He never had any sense of dignity or formality. Even when Hogwarts had to specially represent their school tonight, he still kept his white dress-shirt untucked, and his robe dishevelled with his sleeves up to reveal his arms. Blake normally wouldn't care about his attire, or care about how he interrupted her thoughts but as of now, what could possibly be more important?

"Did you see the Beauxbatons girls? Boy were they were hot. Ya think I can get their owls?" He whispered slyly.

"Owls? Really? " Blake asked, still managing to make out parts of what Ozpin was saying.

"What? Cause you know instead of numbers it’s owls. " Sun nudged her again. 

She rolled her eyes at him ignoring his womanising plees. "As of tradition," Ozpin continued.  "Hogwarts has been chosen to host the Tri-wizard tournament. As of this morning you've seen our visitors; which are none other than our neighbouring schools: the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic -"

"Beauxbatons!" Sun squealed into his robes. 

"And Durmstrang Institute." He said rather dryly at the end of his sentence.The Durmstrang institute is a violent, nefarious, and reputable school known highly for their speciality in the dark arts. They were the oldest of three schools that housed only the intellect and capable wizards. 

"One champion from each school will be chosen, and will partake in 3 magical tests. And I urge you, that this competition is not for the faint of heart, and instead for those who have the hearts of gold-"

Blake could feel her heart hammer in her chest; she knew he was talking about her. She was the Head of the Gryffindor House, and the captain of Gryffindor Qudditch team, there's no doubt the expectation that people would have of her. 

"Betcha he was talking about me." Sun nudged at her, making her roll her eyes yet again. 

"Now I introduce to you and welcome, the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmaster James Ironwood!" 

The golden grand doors that stretched towards the roof, opened with a loud groan. The Beauxbaton Academy of Magic lived up to their expectations once seen through the naked eye. The Boys and Girls of Beaxubaton were elegant in every way, jaw dropping in fact that Blake had to shut Sun's mouth for drooling. Uniformed by a navy flowy fabirc, they danced through their hallway with the tips of their feet, looking light and feathery as if too much pressure on their bodies would break them and moved as one to the front of the hall.

The only distinctive flaw was seen at the back, where a girl looking as pale as snow, with hair that was silvery and iridescent; had a scar, cut across her eyelids. She stuck out like light bulb - even if she pirouetted just as much times as any Beauxbaton she was the Black Sheep.

_Weiss Schnee._

They softly stopped together and bowed to show their respect to Ozpin who was pleased to bow back.

"That... was so...badasss!!!" Sun yelled at the top of his lungs, clapping his hands loudly, before realising the crickets and the silence that ensued after. The Beauxbaton students eyed him, looking at him as if he was an alien. He sunk back to seat, and grabbed a cup of tea from the table to silently sip on. "The tea is especially good tonight." He squeaked. 

Their headmaster was a tall man, with a stiff posture and grey steaks that slashed through his sleek black hair. He shook hands with Ozpin like an old friend, before Ozpin directed him and his school to the table far on the right with the Hufflepuffs. 

"Now, our fellow school from the North. The Durmstrang Institute and headmaster Raven Branwen." 

The Durmstrang Institute walked in with uniform formation. Tall, broad and with confidence, as they banged their staffs onto the ground with a crackle of fire. The sound echoed throughout the arches of the Great Hall, with their lowly chants that sounded cult-like. 

Durmstang students wore brown long sleeve shirts and brown pants that was fitted over by a brown fur coat. To differentiate girls had their hairs up into a tight ponytail, strictly keeping their baby hairs out of there face, and the boys had long hairs, but tamed in a way that still made them look presentable.

As the school passed her, she could make-out on the other-side of their formation, blonde hair streaming down the back of a fur coat. The person from her eyes exuded a different energy from the other Durmstrang members. Because despite the dark history they that they had, something about the bright blonde of her hair resembling the colour of the sun, contrasting to the dim and vague colours of the brown of their uniform. Screamed something different. That she was different and distinct just like the girl of Beauxbatons.

_Who is she?_

She kept her focus on the girl, seeing the way she walked with purpose and walked side by side with the headmaster on her right. She walked upright and stiffly, just like the headmaster, while keeping a stoic face. 

When they reached the front, they peeled off to the edge of the walls where they made created a way for the four figures who lined up behind them to show their importance.

A girl headed to the line on the left completing the formation before taking off her fur hat. She shook her hair as if the hat had suffocated it, revealing a single red streak highlighted in her black hair. A boy headed to the line on the right completing the formation, before he also took off his fur hat. His hair was a striking blood red colour, that could've been considered an omen to the non-magical folk. Murmurs flooded round, when they saw the the mask he wore over his eyes. He looked Grimm like. A thing you could see in a nightmare. 

The room suddenly went dark with a hush, causing hellish screams to break out from the Great Hall. Only to be lit up by a wave of the blonde girl's hand where the candles lit back with an aggressive fire. 

_An unspoken spell?_

The hall stood quiet and dead, as if the girl had not only just taken the peaceful flame away, but the exciting  air circulating around the room and replace it with fear. Ozpin stared, bewildered at the terror they spread - before the Durmstrang's Headmaster walked over to him with a dirty smirk. They shook hands, and Raven gave him a pat on the back, cracking a smile on Ozpin's face. 

He motioned his hand towards the table on the left, for Durmstrang to sit closest to the Slytherin table. That's when she saw the blonde girl's, faded lilac eyes stare back at her. She paused at the steps looking at Blake as if she was a ghost, and the more Blake looked the more she saw the hardness that she held. Almost like staring at a brick wall, emotionless, sturdy but lonely. 

Embarrassingly she had to be lead by Raven by the shoulders to sit at their table, but that didn't stop her from looking over her shoulder to stare at Blake again. Somehow less intimidating. 

"Blake, Blake.... Blake!" Sun pulled at her, causing her to shake her head and break her gaze. "Don't look at her." 

Disobeying his wishes Blake looked at her, only to see that she had turned to face forward and listen to Ozpin's instructions. "I said don't look at her." Sun repeated seeing Blake look at her. 

"Why can't I?" Blake huffed. 

"You saw what she did?! She's dangerous! She did -" 

"'Magical stuff'" Blake air quoted only to see him frown. 

"You know what I mean."  

Blake chuckled at him "She's a person, just like any one of us, why should I be afraid of a little darkness."

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanking everyone for the support so far! You guys are awesome awesome! Here's a chapter! I'm gonna keep chapters like these short because they are so much easier to edit and write.
> 
> Warning: Swearing

Days have passed since the announcement of the Tri-wizard Tournament. From what she's seen from passing by the small hall, there was never a time the Goblet of Fire was left alone. The Goblet of fire was a judge, choosing between the multitude of Witches and Wizards from the three schools that submitted their names (written on the piece of paper) into its blue flames. Deciding who would be the most competent and courageous champion for their representative schools. One by one they would submit. 

_Cardin Winchester_

_Penny Poledina_

_Weiss Schnee_

_Korralina Sato_

_Garnet Saph-Rose_

_Lie Ren_

However there's restrictions when submitting a name to the cup, and a faint grey ring surrounding the Goblet was enchanted so - to keep anyone under the age of 17 out of the competition. Fortunately to Blake she hadn't needed worry about the 'discrimination age line,' as Sun had called it, because she was well over it.  

"This is absolute garbage," Sun gushed as he watched a Beauxbaton boy walk effortlessly through the ring, before putting his name into the blue flame. "I mean look at this guy, his face is a literal barbie doll." 

The Beauxbaton boy turned to his comment, before nodding at him humbly then walking out of the hall. "I think he took that as a compliment," Blake continued to sit at the stand, glancing over the top of her book every once in awhile to see who had put their names into the cup, only to see another Beaxubaton put their name in. "Anyways," Sun bounced, crouching beside Blake. "You already put your name down ages ago, why do we still keep standing here? It's not like we'll see anything different from people putting their names into the fire."

"Sitting actually." Blake corrected, turning the page over after skim reading it. 

Sun hummed to himself before folding his arms. In all truthfull-ness, Blake was waiting for someone. She kept telling herself that maybe it was just her anticipation and nervousness of the Tri-wizard Torunament that made her want to stay, but all day and night, she kept thinking about the Blonde Durmstrang. She knew there was something there after Blake looked at her the first time and the second time she did, she was certain that it was true and was sure the Durmstrang had felt it too, just like she did. 

Blake turned the page again, and when she looked up to the see if anyone had submitted their name Sun was already inside the circle of the Goblet putting his own name into the blue flames. He saw the look of horror on Blake's face when he put his name into the cup, and smugly smiled at her, seeing the flame swallow his name.  

"Sun?! What are you doin-" 

The once blue flame became a spluttering mess, spitting out angry red blotches of flames like meteorite strikes over the goblet. In her eyes Sun was shouting and screaming, while the smell of burning hair - vanilla shampoo wafted her nose. It was a good smell, but beside that Sun's hair was burning off. Blake pulled out her wand: a maple and black walnut, cored with Dragon heartstring that had linear structure with a black handle that fit perfectly between her palm. She pointed the end of her wand towards Sun who had just run out of the circle, and swished her wand to left, " _Extingushio-"  
_

_"Precerio Difindis!"_

The fire had turned to water before she could finish the incantation, drenching Sun's uniform from head to toe. The moment the water (at least what was left of it) slid onto the concrete ground, it sizzled precipitating into steam. It rose up engulfing Sun with it, turning his dark drenched uniform into a lighter and dryer state. Once the hot steam touched the roof it dispersed outwards, disappearing into the air. 

The casted spell was a sight to see, but it was nothing more than seeing a trio of Durmstrang students standing ahead of Sun in the middle of the Hall. They were equally position from each other, with their feet in line with their shoulders, looking relaxed and rather solid by the way their face and posture expressed. Seeing a single Durmstrang was a honour, but having three in one place was a death threat. 

It was even worse since the ones standing before them was none other than the Durmstrangs that everyone feared most by first impression. Standing on the left was the girl with the red streak in her hair putting her wand back into her belt pocket, while on the right was the boy with the red hair, and of course in the middle was the girl Blake had been waiting for. 

She could hear Sun's gulp echo in the hall. 

The Red Haired boy took a step forward, making the students in the room gasp at his gritted teeth white teeth, but was held back by the hand of the Blonde who didn't need to look at him to know that he was already out of line. He shifted himself backwards before bowing his head to her. 

She stepped forward, and Blake was sure the breath at the back of throat hitched. 

"The rules are..." She drawled out looking him dead in his blue vibrant eyes. "That no one under the age of 17 is to enter the Tri-wizard tournament."

Silence filled the room, and the only person that could fill it was Sun who flinched at her booming voice. "I-I know."

"Do you now?" She said with a tinge of venom and sarcasm, with her eyebrows furrowed upwards. "Then tell me, what was the reason for Ruby putting out the fire?" 

Ruby had a soft curve playing on her lips, which could almost be considered a smile, but could've been a devious smirk. 

Sun opened his mouth to say something but the blonde beat him to it pitching her voice louder to drown out whatever squeak he made. "Nothing in this room could've put you into any harm - unless you've messed with the Goblet the only thing flammable in this room."

"I'll put him in his place." The boy with the red hair muttered lowly after the blonde finished.

But she silenced him by the wave of her hand over her head. She was getting annoyed, by the snarl that followed after Adam's interruption and the slightly tense expression she had. She took a deep breath cradling her right arm, before putting it back to her side. "No wonder Hogwarts comes last in every Tri-wzaird tournament. They can't even follow simple rules." She spat, now focusing on the Goblet in front of her, and pushing past Sun by the shoulder stoically. 

The Blonde girl pulled a blank piece of paper out from pocket then held it out allowing it to hover into the air without her holding it. From what Blake could see, was the Blonde's name slowly being inscribed by bold and heavy ink, before she grabbed it and put it into the goblet where it was engulfed by the flames. 

 _Yang Xiao Long._  

Blake said it in her head which rolled of her tongue like butter, but then said it a few times as her mind clicked into different states of mind. 

_Yang Xiao Long.._

_Little Light Dragon..._

_Small Dragon of the Sunshine._

These names were the perfect epitome of the Durmstrang Yang Xiao Long. Although she was all tough and harden on the outside, nothing about her vibrant purple eyes and blonde hair matched her hard exterior. Her looks was a dichotomy between vicious to soft, and evidence of that was also in her name. There was something about her and she knew. Her name just proved it even more.

Before she knew it, Sun was on his back holding out his wand to the red haired boy towering over him. Who swabbed Sun's wand to the side with a slap, as he pulled out his own wand pointing it in between Sun's sea blue eyes. Sweat was dripping from his nose, as he licked his lips deviously. 

"Pathetic Mudblood." He spat. 

"Stop!" Blake shouted at him, causing him to look up and see her standing behind Sun, pointing her wand towards him.

His face prickled with anger, as he gritted his teeth at her "How dare you..." He drawled out. "How fucking dare you Mudblood. Do not talk to me like that!" 

He said courting her to make her first spell, but she held her wand firm. "Step away from him," Blake commanded then pointed it towards Yang who was watching her over her shoulder. "Now."

The red haired charged up by the glows of his hair. Not by magical power, but by anger. "How dare you point your wand at Yang!" The boy yelled. 

"Adam." Yang called to him, but he continued to hurl violent slanders towards Blake and Sun. "Adam." She called one more time in the same tone, but he refused to listen. Blake even turned to Yang who was slowly approaching Adam, before she dead-beat punched Adam allowing the crack to silence the entire hall, followed by a slap on the ground after his face hit the concrete floor. 

He coughed to himself as dust filled his face, and Yang who punched him didn't look at him again, but instead trained her eyes at Blake who continued to hold her wand high. 

"You," Yang said, glaring through her soul. "Don't think this changes anything." 

"He just threatened Sun with a wand. What do you mean it doesn't change anything?" Blake questioned angrily as Yang picked up Adam violently by the shoulders to stand him up. 

Yang sneered. "A simple thanks would be nice, next time you won't be so lucky." She said smugly as if Blake owed her. She turned so that her back was towards Blake as she dragged Adam away towards the exit. 

She sighed angrily at Yang's last remark after she left, and imagined punching her face just as she did with Adam. “Sun, don’t try and jump in the circle again.” 

“Yep. Lesson learned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol so the names at beginning are actually ships if you didn't know xD I'm sorry I just had too. 
> 
> And if you hadn't noticed already I love Sun, but dw once I get Yang and Blake to interact even more they'll be a little less of him. 
> 
> And yes Blake and Yang are 18.


	3. Chapter 3

_It was tonight. The day she had been waiting for. The night she had been preparing for._  

Self-righteous and arrogant is often what Gryffindor's were called; reckless even, but that couldn't be mistaken for their nature to be daring, nerve and chivalrous. Blake still remembered the night she thought she'd be chosen to be a Ravenclaw for her intellect and love for books, but was proven wrong by the sorting hat the moment she sat on the chair, as if it didn't sit on her head to begin with. 

She was never daring, she was never brave and her mother and father never had those personalities either, being that they were sorted into other houses, but not _Gryffindor._  She was just Blake Belladonna the half-blood. An outsider, with an effortless name that rolled of the tongue. The day after she was sorted, she asked the Sorting Hat if they'd made a mistake, but they stood by their decision and told her words that she would never forget. 

_Judgment Blake, encloses you to paths of a smaller world. You mustn't limit yourself, just to what you believe it, but expand on it to truly know what your capable of._

She pushed her boundaries, just as the sorting hat had taught and achieved things she never would've thought was possible.  She topped her OWL'S exams, became the Head of the Gryffindor House, and became the Captain of the Gryffindor team. Her name became known and her status builded up until the corridors whispered to her, her power of being the spirit of the Gryffindor House.

_It was tonight. The day she had been for. The night she had been preparing for._

The waiting was prolonged, with tedious hours of Divination, Potions, Configurations, and the Dark Arts. It was all back to back with each other, allowing no train of thought for the Tri-wizard tournament other than the day it was to come where they choose their champions. And it was even worse when Yang Xiao - 

"Hot!" 

...Long kept appearing everywhere she went. 

"Oh my god, did you just Yang Xiao Hot?" A girl bashed to her friend. 

"I thought she was terrifying - but that was only at first, but like now I can't stop thinking about her." Another chimed in. 

"Have you seen her abs? A-At the lake?" 

"Total heart throb."

Blake gagged at the giggling group of gushing girls in front of her. Then praised the low sound of the bell chime seconds afterwards, allowing her to bolt out of there, without hearing Yang Xiao Hot- 

"LOOONG!" Blake yelled to her thoughts inside of her head. "Yang Xiao LOONG!"

The Durmstrang was disease that should've stayed in the North. 

* * *

 Blake rubbed her temples after sitting down - setting her book and quill to the side, then sighed feeling a stabbing like hot needles at the back of her back when the chair behind her groaned. 

_You've got to be kidding me._

The seating arrangement was free-range, but breaking the rule of sitting in someone else's spot if they didn't sit there in the beginning of year, was breaking an unspoken trust. But of course, Yang Xiao Long was above that rule, and Blake cursed herself for expecting so highly of her. Since she thought that she would at least have a sense of dignity in her. 

She didn't want to turn back to her, because as much as she wanted to glare back at her. It would only inflate Yang's ego, telling her that she was getting to her. _The Durmstrang disease._

She could hear her talk now, - not that she couldn't hear enough of her at the back of the classroom - but this time, her conversation with  _Sanya Berg_ , a fellow Slytherin. She had expected for Sanya to take a seat with  _Jaune Arc_ , where Yang's table was previously, since he was the person Sanya had been sitting with for 3 years, but the conversation kept going, and she could hear Jaune exclaim at Yang after entering the classroom. Then heavy footsteps trudging towards her.

"That's. my. seat." Jaune punctuated, that was followed by a dead silence. "W-Well?!" Clearly taken back by the rejection, after Yang had refused to move. 

She finally shifted in her seat, as the silence continued to ensure afterwards. "I said that's my seat-"

"Does it have your name on it?" Yang cut coldly, turning to him half-way. 

Blake could imagine the face Yang pulled; eyes slightly narrowed out of boredom, and cheeks prominently chewed in out of annoyance. 

"No-No-" 

"Rightttt. Get lost," Yang said plainly, shifting her chair back with creak giving her full attention back to Sanya. "Now, where were we?"

More silence followed afterwards, and there wasn't a creak in the floorboards that indicated Jaune was going to move anywhere. "I said... that's my seat." He repeated more firmly, much expected from a Gryffindor. 

There was a squeak from  _Hannah Faint_ from the corner of the room, and Blake could feel the heavy aura emanating from the seat behind her. The chair groaned after being released from its pressure, then a slap on the desk made the classroom flinch. "What are you gonna do about it then?" She spat, as Jaune stood his ground.

Blake couldn't take this anymore. She couldn't take Jaune being mauled any more than he needed to, especially from a Durmstrang who lacks simple respect and the maturity to pick another seat. 

She abruptly stood up in her chair, letting the back of it hit the front of Yang's desk with just as much violence as Yang made. That she could've sworn from the corner of her eye she saw Yang's eyes widen. "He's going to sit with me." Blake answered firmly, adding a bite to the end of her sentence. She kept her eyes focused on Jaune, as she refused to acknowledge Yang's presence frozen still beside her. 

Jaune looked at Yang hesitantly, before straightening his robe and joining Blake beside her. 

"Yeah that's right," Yang said under her breath. "Control your Gryffindors Belladonna. Obviously they need some restraint, since they keep picking fights with the wrong people."

Blake bit her tongue, and felt her blood boil, as a thought hit her like a lightbulb. 

_Belladonna? How did s-_

Blake turned to Yang, and saw her looking at her briefly before training it onto Sanya.

_Oh- As if she was giving her her full attention._

Her brain; the intellect part of her body told her to be 'the bigger person,' and let it slide, but her chest steaming and puffed with pride couldn't let Yang stuff anymore insults down her throat any longer. There was only so much that she could take, before she would lose her temper. 

"That's Ironic." Blake said cooly and loud enough for the class to hear. Yang blinked slowly at Sanya, before turning to Blake with the cold look she had imagined in her mind. 

"What's... ironic?" She questioned lowly with a growl.

Blake could almost laugh at how ridiculous she looked when she tried to look intimidating. It was all voice and face, but with a name and physique contradicting it, she looked like a small puppy lost in the big bad world. 

"That you bully Jaune about picking fights with 'the wrong people', but you can't even ask for my name."

Yang snickered "You're a nobody Belladonna."

"Unless you see me as a threat."

Yang laughed monstrously and cackled like a Grimm. "That's the funniest joke! HAHA!" She continued to cackle, even dramatically wiping the tears (or tearless) streams from her eyes. "A-A Threat?! Ask your name?!?! You're delusional like your crazy school." 

"If the problem is our school, then why do they always start with you?" Blake finalised with a smirk on her lips as Yang stared at her flabbergasted. _Hannah Faint_ no doubt fainted at the corner of the room, and was being fanned by fellow class-mates. Yang opened her mouth ready to boom whatever came to her mouth, but Blake beat her to it. "I expected better from you, but maybe I judged too less, because you're all talk and bark Yang, just a person bringing down other people to match how - how sad and lonely you really are." 

Blake sat firmly back down onto her chair, before creaking her chair forward into her table.

"Whatever." Yang huffed. 

Now that the crossfire seized, it was not long afterwards that it was followed by a glorious applause by her fellow classmates. It was satisfying, and most of all liberating that Hogwarts finally had stance between the schools. Blake set the bar of Hogwart's reputation, and now was higher thanks to her. Shutting down the leader of the Durmstrang school would no doubt be the talk for the rest of the few weeks, and would stop the Durmstrang from breathing down their necks. 

It was good to be able to breath again, and the houses around her: Hufflepuff with their dramatic applauses and cheers, Ravenclaws with their appreciative head nods, and Slytherins with their demeaning teasing towards Yang who continued to watch Blake with daggers in her eyes, until she couldn't be seen anymore by the gathering crowd. As of today, they were marked as one, settled by their enemies and together in spirit.   

"Miss Xiao Long, and Miss Belladonna for wasting 20 mins of my class time, you two will see me at the end of class, for detention." The teacher said, diverging the group to their respective groups.

"But sir, the goblet chooses the champions tonig-"

"That is tonight, Miss Xiao Long, and I suggest you take a seat or else I'll be taking more than your precious goblet choosing. And that is you're evening."

After Yang sat back into her seat, Blake hadn't heard a single word from her. She could've spoken in hushed whispers to Sanya, but she trashed that theory out the window after she had thought of all the times she had spoken which were all thunderous. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Blake's conversation, during class. 
> 
> "No one is sitting here right?" Jaune asked.
> 
> "Sun normally sits there but he never comes to class." 
> 
> 10 mins later... Sun sits by himself at the back of the classroom for the rest of that lesson.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> Bold font - Yang's writing
> 
> Italic font - Blake's thoughts / Writing
> 
> Italic underline - Spell
> 
> This key is only for this Chapter, so don't follow through with this later.
> 
> Warning: Semi explicit in language.

When the lesson finished, Blake had found out that the reason why Yang had been so quiet, was because she sat alone. She realised this, because she didn't hear the creak of Sanya's chair shift the moment the bell had wrung. 

Luckily all Yang could see was the back of Blake's head, and Blake was grateful for that, because she had a smug grin plastered across her face for the rest of the lesson. She didn't feel bad for the Durmstrang, but more at the fact that Yang deserved it. All she had to do now till thenm was to stay in her chair, keep her mouth shut and trust that sucking up to the teacher would let her off early.  

There was an awkward stillness is the air, and Blake could also hear the scrunching grip of quill in Yang's hand. "Yang, sit at the table across from Blake please." The teacher motioned by the tilt of his head. 

"But sir!" 

"Go." He instructed once more with his arms folded. She stood up and muttered under her breath a blasphemy, as she scraped her legs across the floorboards to the table he tied her to. When she made eye contact with Blake she huffed smugly, without breaking their gaze. Then slumped down onto the table next to her.With an eye roll her eyes she broke their gaze, earning a snicker from Yang who finally faced the front after her win. 

_It's a competition everywhere you go isn't it._

She pushed her chair forward, jumping onto it -

**Creak, creak, creak,**

Agonisingly slowly. Blake squeezed her eyes shut at the screeching sound the bottom of her chair, and thought about how easy it would've been to throw a hex at her right there and then, or fling her out the window by flick of her wand.

_Disease disease disease._

The thought gave her joy, but was completely diminished when she felt the side of her head pound. From her peripheral vision she could see that Yang's hands were resting against her chin with her lilac eyes watching Blake's every move. Blake chewed the inside of her cheek and distracted herself by watching the teacher stand over his lectern. 

“Miss Belladonna, Miss Xiao Long” He pointed out over his lectern, before looking down at his book and removing his glasses. “I know you don’t want me to consume your time over your break till the goblet choosing. But what I do want, is for you two to reconcile. The tri-wizard tournament may be a competitive match, but it isn't about creating enemies rather - an event of friendship and reconciliation."

"Pfft," She heard Yang murmur with a snicker and the shake of her head.“‘ _Friendship_.” 

“And your input Miss Xiao Long?” He asked with an annoyed tone, as she held up her hands defensively before staring at the window. “Now what I want you two to do, is...apologise. That's it. Quick easy and simple."

_There is no way i’m apologising._

Blake thought then briefly looked to her side where Yang was, to see that she was just as disgusted as she was - swaying her head disapprovingly side to side, with her tongue pushing against the inside of her cheek. 

“Miss Belladonna, a penny for your thoughts?”

The teacher expectantly waited for her approval for her to ' _apologise_ ', but she couldn't look at him, because she couldn't do it. She could at most fake an apology, but it wouldn't be heartfelt, and it would just be as bad as telling him she wouldn't apologise, because then that would give Yang the pleasure of Blake surrendering to her. “With all due respect, sir...I’m not apologising. It wasn't my fault.”

The teacher puffed his cheeks out. “As a Hogwarts student, you are expected to be the role model. Take responsibility, and take the first step.”

She hadn’t been talked down like that in awhile, and it still hurt every-time no matter how many times she experienced it. It has always been a low blow and so Blake sunk in her seat dejectedly, chained to her thoughts.

"Miss Xiao Long, a penny for your thoughts?" 

"Bite me." She huffed, setting her boots onto the mahogany desk.   

The teacher huffed straight back, and expected one of the two to apologise but instead watch them sit in silence, wasting more of their time. “I can wait.”

And so they did and for awhile they did, that the teacher found himself in a comfortable position to read his book with his legs over his table, just as Yang did with her own table. When he peered over the top of his book, looking at the time it was already minutes till the goblet choosing. He huffed, setting his leather bound shoes to the floor, “Fine...Since you two can’t sort out your differences like normal adults, then I want you to write apology letters.”

_Materialeasio._

From the flick of his wand, slowly and faintly materlialising in front of her was a piece of paper. 

“Write a sentence even, it’s not my time you’re wasting.”

The teacher slapped his wand onto his table, then flipped the page of his book loudly where he continued to read with a mumble. The quill in her ink capsule rolled towards her, urging for her fingertips to write, but Blake wouldn’t dare to touch her quill, nor even stand to look at it. She wasn’t going to apologise. It wasn’t even her fault. But yet again he was right, maybe if she hadn’t acted like a child that she wouldn’t be in this situation. Her hand hovered over to her quill resting in the ink capsule, then lifted it over to the blank piece of paper. 

She could basically see Yang’s cocky smirking face at her, and when she did. She gritted her teeth and put the quill back in. 

_No. I can’t let her win this. If I can’t watch it, then she won’t._

When she looked back down onto her page, she saw words written in scrawny black ink that weren’t there before. 

**Couldn’t he just had gotten a normal piece of paper? We don’t even need this magic crap.**

She furrowed her eyebrows at the paper, then traced the writing to see if it would smudge off, but it didn’t. It wasn't her writing, and she swore she hadn't touched the paper since she'd gotten it. When she looked over to Yang, she saw that she hadn’t moved her gaze from the window sill, then looked at her paper where the same writing looked as though it was written on. 

She looked at her quill, then back to the page. Then to the quill again, then back to the page and sighed. She put the quill to the page, putting a dark inky patch onto the paper, then curiously peered over to Yang’s paper where it soaked through to the same spot. 

Blake nodded to herself. 

_Of course she would write that._

And so in response she wrote.

_Surprise surprise, we’re at a magical school._

Blake looked at chalkboard in front of her, then to the enclosed spinal cord in the glass stand for a distraction. And when she looked back down, another line was added to her response. 

**Oh wow. She thinks she’s funny.**

Blake dug her fingernails into her quill. 

_Not as funny as you complaining about 'magical stuff' happening in a 'magical school'._

"Pfft..snowflake." Yang murmured, making her dig deeper into her quill.

**Pathetic.**

They continued to banter with each other - slowly filling the page with their writing. Blake wrote smaller than Yang did and placed most of her responses linearly, either sideways, upwards or towards the side, whereas Yang wrote in clumps where-ever and placed them, collage like, filling the spaces that looked fillable. Blake would curse at her every now and then, seeing the spaces she was about to write in, be taken by Yang's abnormal large writing. 

They managed it enough, to prevent the other from getting the last word. 

_Look just say sorry already._

She wrote, as the next sentence that appeared was large and clumped at the top right corner. 

**I'm running out of spaces Belladonna.**

_You want to go to the goblet choosing, I want to go to the goblet choosing. We both win if you say sorry._

**Then you say sorry.**

_No._

**Then I won’t.**

_You didn’t have to sit in Jaune’s chair, you were sitting just fine at the back._

**I couldn’t hear the teacher, so it’s only logical to sit closer. I actually want to learn, at this 'magical school'.**

_Maybe if you’d stop talking you would hear._

**Oh so you do pay attention to me.**

Blake huffed fo herself. 

_How do you always make this about yourself?_

**Because I'm irresistible**

Blake almost threw up in her mouth. 

**Why do you hate me so much anyway?**

She was just about to write in an empty space, but Yang took over it, filling it with her unfinished response.

**I think you have a crush.**

Blake whipped her head to Yang and saw her smirking straight at her. And in that moment she was so sure she was about to hex Yang for her statement. She put her quill to paper, and saw the next few words make her blood boil.

**You’re hot when you’re fiesty.**

_Get over yourself. I do not have a crush on you._

**Keep telling yourself that.**

_Do you know how ridiculous you sound?_

**A face can tell a million stories Belladonna. I've seen it too much, to know what you're feeling.**

_The feeling to hex you? Yes I think you're correct_

**_Scary. You wouldn't dare Gryffindor._ **

_Stop calling me names._

 

Blake wrote aggressively filling up the last blank spot on her page, and just as Yang was about to write something, she point her wand over to her paper, and whipped at it.

 _Incendio._  

Her paper as well as Yang’s burst into flames, before she could read what Yang wrote. And as much as Yang was cursing at it, she couldn’t restore what she wrote, letting their conversation die in history at the back of their heads. 

“WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!” The teacher boomed, standing up from his chair with a abrupt movement seeing the paper was nothing but crisp, disappearing into the air. He looked between the two with widen eyes, tracked his eyes over to Blake to see that she was tucking her wand into her robe “YOU?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT ?!”

Blake didn’t have any words in mouth. She felt hollow and couldn't think of any words, because she had nothing to say to him. Nothing to excuse her, because she didn’t regret it what she did. 

“DO YOU HAVE AN IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID?! YOU BURNED THE ONLY SCRIPTURE CAPABLE OF ME SENDING MESSAGES TO OTHER TEACHERS TO OTHER SCHOOLS?! IT IS A LEARNING RESOURCE. THAT WAS NOT YOURS TO BURN.”

Then why did you give it to us. Blake thought, then realised as much as she didn’t want to admit it missed the other voice she talked to.

“YOU HAVE REFUSED TO FOLLOW INSTRUCTIONS. YOU ARE INCAPABLE OF BECOMING A BIGGER PERSON. AND YOU HAVE BROKEN THE RUL-“

”Get over it,” Yang interrupted, causing Blake to stare at her. Yang kept her focus on the teacher who finally looked at her as he took a deep breath. A part of Blake was relieved at the fact that Yang took the weight of her shoulders. “You can send them owls instead." She suggested.

The teacher hummed to himself. "Get over it? Miss Xiao Long? Is that what you said?" 

"It's just a piece of paper. You could've just gotten one from your office, if weren't so lazy." 

"Lazy?" The teacher repeated after her, clearly flabbergasted at her backchat. 

"Exactly."

He huffed to himself, before straightening the baby hair's coming out of place. "Typical children. I wouldn't expect you to understand, how important that piece of scripture was-" 

" _O, po dyavolite_ ," Yang muttered to herself with a bite, then looked the teacher dead in the eye cutting his response off. "Stop condescending us. You're literally complaining about a piece of paper."

Blake saw the familiar look Yang held and it wasn't good one. It was letting her know that Yang wasn't gonna go down without a fight, and was only going to get worse from there. She wanted to tell her to stop, because after-all he was the teacher, and would and could get her expelled if he wanted to. "Keep talking back to me Miss Xiao Long, and you'll regret you had this conversation with me."

There it was, the hierarchy of power. 

_Yang stop._

"No I won't." Yang shot back, narrowing her eyes at him as he stood his ground on the lectern. "You don't know who you're messing with." 

There was an ominous heavy aura, forming around the Durmstrang and Blake could feel the room slowly closing in on them. She could almost hear her breathing through her nostrils heavily. What caught her sight, was the shaking of her arm at her side. Just as Yang was about to reach for it, the teacher said smugly. "Is that a threat?" stopping her from comforting her arm, causing both her fists to crunch together. Blake looked between them, and saw that none of them refused to budge for the other.

She bit her lip, and shook her head. "Yang," She called catching her attention, with her eyebrows furrowed at her. Her name tasted of sick poison on her lips. She hated how she'd said it so kindly, and the way Yang looked at her when she said it. The only problems was that the words she wanted to say were stuck at the back of her throat like a lump, but she swallowed it down - swallowing her pride up. "I'm sorry."

Lilac eyes widened at her, relaxing her crunched fists. She studied her face, to see if Blake was truthful to her word, and saw the sour look she pulled off, as minutes passed where her apology stayed without a sense of withdrawing.  She found herself softening before shaking her head at her as she chuckled. "Whatever, just stop looking at me like that... I-I'm sorr-"

"Hah! You finally said it!" The teacher pointed over his lectern, with his glasses hanging bare at the end of his nose causing Yang and Blake to looked at him. Where they narrowed their eyes at him with a disgusted look on their faces. He straightened up his glasses bringing it back up to his eyes. "Took you two long enough. Now look where we've gotten."

Yang and Blake gritted her teeth , and looked away from each other with the fold of her arms. "If only you had said that sooner Miss Belladonna." He said smugly, as Yang stood from her chair violently making her way towards the back of the room. 

Yang now between the aisles, waited briefly beside Blake's table without looking at her "Let's go." Before swinging her bag over her shoulder and out towards the door. Blake followed 3 steps behind her, hearing the teacher continuing to gloat to himself, even after she closed the door behind her. Then saw Yang who stopped in front of her at the spiral staircase. "As much as I hate you. I didn't want you to hear that idiot gloat anymore than he needed to. He's an asshole." 

She wasn't sure if she heard Yang right, because of the echoing from atrium spiral staircase, but a part of her felt that she needed to hear that, because the hollowness that she felt was filled back up, by the truth that Yang said, that she wanted to say to her.  

_Have you heard yourself?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And to translate what Yang said to the teacher in Bulgarian, she said "oh fucking hell."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit

Blake followed the echoing footsteps of Yang's shoes against the concrete floor. Then stopped metres away, after she caught the sight of her standing right in front of the golden door that led to the room of the goblet. She rested her hand against the golden surface then paused, before opening it with a large groan and disappearing inside.  

Just a few steps away. 

Without a second thought, she made her way over to where Yang stood, then stared at the menacing golden grand doors that towered over her. She saw her blurred reflection staring back at her and watched herself take a deep breath.

This was it. 

With a push, the door groaned into her ears, as the sounds of excited chatter filled her ears. It took seconds, to feel the adrenaline surge through her blood, giving her a sense of purpose to show the other schools what she was capable of. A sense of pride, to represent her school and make everyone proud.

Meters away from her at the front was the goblet, entrancing as always with it's dancing naked blue flame. There was no longer a white ring that surrounded it to protect it, but it still cackled and spat at the students that dared to walk close to it. Long mahogany stands were on either side of room with row upon row elevated behind the other, which was more than enough to fill the three schools. On the far left hand side, were the Beauxbatons who were as elegant as always - with the women with their slim legs crossed over the other and the men with their legs shut together. They weren't as uptight Blake thought they were, because she saw some of the Beauxbatons divided within the other schools especially towards Hogwarts students with many of them sitting side by side. 

On the other-side, were the Durmstrangs who claimed the right hand side of the room. By their boisterous laughter's and conversations, they were the root of energy, and attention; a fraternity. At least this time, they didn't keep to themselves because she saw that the tones of the Durmstrang's brown uniform were amongst and contrasted with the white Beauxbaton's uniform.

Towards the end of the stands, Blake watched Yang jump from stand to stand until she reached the top where her group was. They clapped at the back of her fur jacket, with another burst of sudden cheer, catching everyone's attention. Why was it that her simply breathing makes the whole world shake? She was a wizard, just like any other person was in this movie. Except the fact that she commands magic by the flick of her wrist, and that she is the only person she'd seen with hair close to the mane of a lion, and that she choose to climb on the stands rather than to follow the steps that lead to them. 

_She thinks she so cool._

Amidst the crowd on the left hand side, she saw a hand shoot up at the sky, then bright short blonde locks, with his flashy grin. When she sat next to Sun, she found herself sitting next to a Beauxbaton, who huffed and slid an inch away from her. Maybe they weren't as equal as she thought. 

"Did I miss anything?" She asked.

"Nah but it's just about to start… Look, look, look!" He shook violently at her shoulder pointing to the cup. When she turned to look at it, the flames that danced became still. Before turning into a fluorescent colour of faint blue and snow white, illuminating the room into a thick blanket of deep ocean. It was almost blinding at but nevertheless Blake was in awe with the rest of her school, who were just as amazed as her. 

She growled when she saw Yang lean back and push her tongue against her cheek smugly. Sun furrowed his eyebrows and followed her gaze which landed on the blonde brute. "Dude, look. It's just about to start." He nudged, tilting his head towards the goblet instead. 

"Ladies and Gentleman," Headmaster Ozpin boomed from the front. "The time has come to announce the champions of our schools. I hope that now that we've spent a week with the Beauxbatons and the Durmstrangs, that we've established peaceful ties with each other."

A few snickers sounded at this statement, and Ozpin cleared his throat, side-glancing those students who found themselves burrowing further into their seats at his gaze. "It's important that we foster these ties, and bring together a community of talented witches and wizards. Now firstly," At the call, the flame spluttered and shot out into the air a piece of paper, which slowly spiralled down into the hands of the grandmaster. Although it smoked in his hands, his green eyes glazed over the name without struggle, "The champion of the Beauxbaton, Miss Weiss Schnee." 

Up from the corner, she saw a Beauxbaton girl; the one that she'd seen at the ceremony with her silvery hair, and the scar across her eyes, stand up with one hand over the other. Unfazed by the clapping she got by the seamless movement of her shoes, and the flick of her hair. She walked with power. Emotionless and void of anything, but the goal of winning the competition. Blake had done some background knowledge on her, and parchment after parchment, she couldn't escape the world - Weiss's world of attention, corruption, and abuse. There was nothing Blake can't handle, but Weiss would be a challenge and she didn't want to be the one to unbottle the monster she had inside.

Without looking back, she opened the door to the champions room behind the table and nodded at her father who merely blinked forward as if they knew she was going to get it. 

Distracted, Blake wondered what was beyond the door Weiss just walked through, before another name had been drawn from the cup and was now in Ozpin's hand. "Our next champion for the Durmstrangs... is Miss Ruby Rose!" 

The Durmstrangs erupted into a howl of cheers and where Yang was was a horde of students in brown who carried Ruby above their shoulders like river down the stands and onto the pavement in middle. 

"Rose!"

"Rose!"

"Rose!" 

It was no doubt that she was a favourite. She was a Durmstrang after all. However Blake wasn't fretted but more cautious of her. After their last confrontation Blake saw the smile that Ruby had. It was genuine, like a child and one that looked like it'd be worn way too often, for a girl like her. Then the way she moved and acted, like a leaf riding the wind. The Durmstrang's specialise in the 'Dark Arts' and they would've seen things that were part of the restricted section of their library, and found things that Blake would've even known it existed. It would've made sense if she acted more like Yang who was cool, cunning, and too ambitious for her own good, but she's seen none of that yet - it makes her different.  

Ruby looked around to everyone, before it landed on Yang, who smiled at her and tilted her head towards the front. It was a silent conversation between them, where Ruby had nothing but a calculated look on her face, but something clicked in her when Yang blinked with a smile, allowing Ruby the confidence to go on, by the shift of her shoulders, and the hardened stare that she now wore.

The exchange between the two of them replayed into her mind when Ruby disappeared behind the champions door.  What relationship do they have? Was this the first time Ruby had looked for comfort in Yang? Or if Yang was just using her for own needs? She felt dumb-struck at how much she wanted to invest herself into it, because if this were anyone else she wouldn't have batted an eye at them. But if she could get under Ruby or Yang's skin, it would be this. 

"And now, for our last champion we have." Ozpin finalised, breaking Blake's thoughts. 

She could feel everyone's gaze on her, and the shake of Sun's grip on her shoulders when the Headmaster looked at her. She held tight to the air in her lungs as the cup spat out a piece of paper in slow motion, which looked similar to the one she tore from her parchment. It's without a doubt that when it descended down into his hand, she saw her rounded hand writing on it, even from how far she sat. The air left her lungs transcendently, and felt the nervousness in her blood leave her blissfully. This was her moment, she had known and felt it. The climax of waiting, now coming to this one single moment. It was all coming true, she could fulfill her duties as a Gryffindor, and will be the champion of Hogwarts that will restore their honour by the Tri-wizard cup.

Blake read by the movement of Ozpin's mouth her name, and she stood up proudly with her heart beating in her chest, and the cheers of her school, now united under her name. They screamed "Belladonna," in a muted cheer, as she stood up with them. Was she gonna walk down to the pavement like she owned the place like Weiss? Or did she have no choice but to be carried by the crowd like Ruby? She waited, and waited, looking at the people who had excitement and fireworks in their eyes. 

"And…" Ozpin continued, and the moment he did made her skin turned cold. They weren't looking at her anymore, and the moment that was supposed to last a lifetime, faded faster than a memory of a goldfish. Dread is what she felt, and she was full of it. Ozpin turned to other-side of the grandstand to stare... stare... at the Durmstrang. 

 

_No._

_No...No..._

 

"Yang Xiao Long." 

* * *

They're inside the champions room, and all hell breaks lose. The school head-masters are barking at each other the moment Yang Xiao Long comes down the stairs behind her. 

"Cheating, I thought that was above you Durmstrangs." Jacques Schnee booms into his moustache. 

"Shut it, grease-monkey. She is not the champion of the Durmstrangs." Raven shoots back. 

She then turns to Yang "You have ruined enough of our reputation, and if you're doing this out of spite, you're doing a 'fuck' good job of it because now this is beyond my power of keeping you at school."

As much as she revelled in Raven and the Jacques Schnee ripping her arrogant demeanor piece by piece. If it belonged to anyone to have the pleasure of breaking Yang it was Blake and she was ready to throw punches.Raven perfectly summarised Yang perfectly and by her spitefulness she took this opportunity away from her, the only thing she ever wanted in awhile and she wanted blood. She hoped the glare she shot at the girl showed that. 

Yang must've sensed it, because she broke away from the two headmaster arguing between her, to look at Blake, without a single remorse on her smug face.  "Why are you looking at me like that? Think I had something to do with this?" 

"What did you do?" She spat out. 

"Wow so you do think I was a part of this. I thought you were smarter than that." Yang shot back, butting heads with her. 

Blake growled at her. "Everything, that you've done is out of spite. I wouldn't be surprised if you were behind this." 

"Not everything is about you Belladonna. I have standards, and even if I were a part of this, I would show everyone up there," She gestured with her finger, then to her.  "That you anything but special, and nothing from the expectation everyone thinks you are." 

_Low Blow._

Maybe punches wouldn't hurt her as much as she'd thought. "You are about to be as close to 'nothing' when I'm through with y-" Blake didn't even finish her sentence, because she saw Ozpin in her peripheral vision standing at the bottom of the stairs, staring at them expectantly with his walking cane trapped between the crack of the concrete. Then she looked to Yang who narrowed her head at her. Blake almost scoffed at the action, but decided against it, because the sound would echo in the room. Next to Ozpin was a man standing next to him, with a black tophat, a tailored suit, and an old face, who eyed the champions one by one with his grey eyes.  

"There has been a mistake." Ozpin said, before looking at the man next to him, who continued his search amongst the people in the room. 

"Cleary." Weiss Schnee added with a sense of distaste in her voice, which connotated into her discuss amongst middle class wizards. 

"Meaning?" Raven hissed. 

He cleared his throat and straightened the collar of his shirt. "That the names chosen will continue to participate in it."

Arguments circulated around the room again, almost like a tangent where one headmaster blamed the other for cheating. Blake was getting tired of it, just as Ozpin was. "This is preposterous we are breaking Wizard traditions! Never in the history of the Tri-wizard tournament has there been four people participate, let alone a paired team- whatever this is." Jacques Schnee protested, by banging on the wall next to him, making everyone flinch but Weiss. 

"No there hasn't." The man with the tophat said, before motioning for Ozpin to show the papers hidden in his hands, that were shot from the cup to the room. When Blake saw her's, inscribed at the bottom of her name was Yang's. She then looked to the other two and saw that Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose's names were written separately. "The cup never makes any mistakes."

"And who are you to judge, what's right and wrong?" Raven challenged with the fold of her arms. "As far as I'm concerned, the official arrival day for everyone was when we all arrived here. You're a week late." 

The man narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm the foreseer of the cup."

"Say what you want. You're still spitting out a lot of trash."

Ozpin raised his hands, and Raven shut herself up. "I brought him here today, because as you can see, Blake and Yang represents as one ballot. It's not within my power to decide what's right, so I have brought Minister Ironwood, from the Ministry of Magic to decide what's best."

"Minister Ironwood." Jacques immediately turned over to him. "You clearly can't have two Durmstrangs competing. It's unfair."

"Don't act so stuck-up. You heard him, the names will continue to participate. You're just scared that you're now one step away from the cup." 

"That's enough Headmaster." Minister Ironwood silenced. 

It was strange that a room, that was filled with conversation and voices was now silent. It was funny that the one thing that could fix everything was the goblet sitting upstairs away from them and they were having a conversation away from it. Blake thought of re-drawing it out of fairness, but then that would mean her chances of being picked again would be close to none. 

Jacques gruffed. "I demand a re-draw." 

The energy shifted darkly, "But father," Weiss said beside him. "I've prepared for this. I can win this, even if I had two Durmstrangs playing for the same team against me." 

Jacques gaze didn't budge an inch and continued to stare at the Minister. "Please, you have to understand this."

"Raven you have to let us re-draw, this is Ruby's-" Yang turned to Raven. 

"I don't want to hear another word from your mouth. Your name is in the cup, and you have to learn the consequences to your actions."

"But I didn-"

"I don't care."

"You just want to win don't yo-"

"Enough of this!" Minister Ironwood, flushed with red puffed cheeks. "Both of you," He pointed between Jacques and Raven "are an embarrassment. You should be ashamed that you've put you're feud of senseless winning above you're student's needs. It isn't about you, it's about them and the strengthening of the top three schools in Europe. I will make amends, so that all you will learn that lesson. Ruby and Weiss will play as a paired team, and so will Blake and Yang. If you don't like how I've made amends, then I'll have to forfeit all the champions, making whoever the Headmaster is for each school responsible in breaking the 31 years of Wizard Tradition." 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys tell that Blake literally stares at Yang 24/7 haha. 
> 
> I miss the Harry Potter Universe so much, I remember that when I created this I was reading the books at the time. 
> 
> Thank you for the read guys ! I'll be sure to update you soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Talk spreads fast like a wildfire. Every so often, Blake felt her skin crawl at the looks, she would get when she walked past the faces who would stare at her. Admiration, jealousy, competition, contorted in their faces, but all she would do was stare back unfazed, with a sharp glint in her irises to show them her triumph if it wasn't already in her walk. Days passed and slowly she noticed more than the skin crawling at the back of her neck, but an overhead conversation of what the next task was, and who they predicted was going to win it, just behind her.

Sun beside her, turned to see the trail of students following her. "Cute, you've got fans now." He smiled, flexing his bi-ceps at the girls leading the apparent Congo line.

The girls squealed, and Blake rolled her eyes. "Or maybe their yours." She said, as he continued to flex them. Walking through an archway, she felt a pounding on the pavement floor-  a thunderclap each step, which grew louder at the direction of where she was walking. Heat fueled her cheeks, while she tensed at what was coming. She wasn't scared, she just knew it was coming the moment Weiss Schnee spoke to her.

* * *

_"Hogwash."_

 Something was talking to her. This was a first,  no one knew this part of the library since it's mazed up enough to scare students away from finding books they needed.  Especially when she was trapped in her room of books that built like walls, and not anywhere where people would eventually find someone who didn't want to be found. 

"Hogwash." It repeated.

Much less someone who would nickname Hogwarts as Hogwash. 

"I said, Hogwash."

Out from the wall, a book fell from the wall and as she saw a hand stick out from where it came out as if the hand was grasping onto something. Then eyes as white as snow, looking through to her then to the wall of books that surrounded her. So much for her book forte. Their expression was unreadable and stoic, but she knew despite what was on the surface, Weiss Schnee was impressed, by the curiosity of her eyes. "Impressive," She said bluntly, "for a twelve year old. I can make fortes like this in my sleep."

"I don't remember asking for your opinion, or is 'bragging' your way of intimidation?"

She huffed, "Yes, keeps people in line. Especially people like you in place." Weiss looks suggestively, while Blake rolled her eyes.

"So it's true that fascism passes down to the family." Weiss scoffed, but the books that absorbed the sound outside made it seem like a mouse squeak.  Which isn't far from how Blake has made her to be so far. "So what do you want Weiss?" Blake interrupted as Weiss opened her mouth to say something but narrowed her eyes, clearly annoyed at the audacity Blake had. 

"I want to win the tri-wizard tournament." Blake let out a laugh, then looked to Weiss to see if she was joking, but the same stoic reaction held firm. "And I want you to win too."

Blake let out another laugh, but softer then the boisterous laugh she belted out before. Weiss whipped the hair from her ponytail hanging from her shoulder to her back, and she narrowed her eyes so that her eyes looked like a slash of faint blue. "Laugh all you want. It won't be so funny anymore, once I start winning and you start losing."

"You overestimate your abilities."

"Doesn't stop me from being two steps ahead of you."

_Two steps._

 They were equals Weiss and her, but she was manipulative and ambitious, strengths which Blake can't counter and with her saying that she was already 'two steps ahead' she must know something. The tournament hadn't even started, and she had a plan, with her in it.

"What are you talking about?" Blake snarled, hating how Weiss had easily gotten her attention.

"I have a weapon." Weiss looked around before leaning close to the book hole, then whispered through the back of her hand. "Something that'll keep the public, and the Durmstrangs occupied."

 _A weapon_?

"I won't cheat." Blake said firmly, causing Weiss to laugh shallowly.

 "And here I thought Gryffindor's were daring." She says with triumph, seeing the look on Blake's face hit home. "No, were not gonna cheat, you dunce. I'm more classy than that."

_Nothing about talking through a book hole or invading the library is classy._

There was a pause, as Weiss looked at her expectantly for her to ask what her weapon was. But Blake had to think this through. Why did Weiss go to her? Why didn't Weiss just go to Yang? Was there a catch? "Look, the more you think, the less time we'll have. We need this to happen before the first challenge." However there was only one question that needed to be asked. 

"Does Ruby about this?"

"No... Because she is the weapon."

* * *

There she was. Nostrils flaring, and fists scrunched together.

"I thought you said you tried avoiding her."  Sun whimpered at the gaze they were both under.

 Her blonde locks and brown cape flaunted with the wind in the courtyard, as she stopped the Durmstrangs with the wave of her hand that were following steadily behind her. Then they looked at Blake, who was the foe standing in front of their leader.

"I did."

Yang had this air of absolute control. The Durmstrangs were following her every movement as if she had a doggy treat in her hand. They walked, breathed and acted like her. Boisterous, dangerous and daring like her. Yang was staring at Blake as if she was meat, and her gang of misfits did the same. She couldn't careless that they were, because her eyes trailed to look for Ruby, who wasn't amongst them. 

"Then why is she staring at us, like were meat?"

She ignored the curiosity in her head and saw Yang tilt her neck to the side, with a grim look on her face, exposing the side of her neck. Then snickered at Blake's hand twitching for her wand. It seemed that Sun had caught on to what she was staring at, and pleaded with her out of desperation "Blake, don't."

"Yeah Blake don't," Yang mocked, "or are you going listen to pineapple over there."

Blake rolled her eyes seeing the pride in Yang's smile with the nickname, knowing that that was what made her smile.

"It's Sun!" He yelled.

Yang yelled back with a hand resting against her ear. "What?!"

"Sun! Wukong!"

"Can't hear you!"

"It's Sun Wukong!"

"Okay... I think I got it now, Monkey brains."

Sun was about to say something, but Blake shook her head at him and held her hand to his chest to save himself from any further embarrassment. "R-Right..." He murmured with a flush in his cheeks. "She was just messing with me."

Blake smiled and nodded at him comfortingly, before looking at Yang who was narrowing her eyes at her with folded arms. She was saying something over her shoulder to her friend, who looked between them, and shook his head.

_Adam Taurus._

The Durmstrang were a formidable group of dark-arts students, but she felt that there was something off about him. Worse than what Yang was. Other than her being a presumptuous pom and someone she didn't like at least she could see something with a level-head. She had the brave, the loyalty, and the conceited attitudes of a Gryffindor but Adam was anything but that and Yang was base the figure of the Durmstrang school. He was destructive; a bomb ready to explode, and the only thing keeping him from her and Sun was her.

There was pause, before Yang clicked her fingers, releasing the control she had on her pack, as they quickly surround Sun in a circle. "Sun!" Blake yelled, while his shouts drowned in the scuffle. Blake latched onto one of the Durmstrang coats to rip one of them away from him but she was shoved of onto the pavement. She was powerless. "Sun!" She yelled for him again, then turned to see Yang still standing in the same spot, with her arms folded. From the smirk on her face, she would've seen her fall onto the pavement, vulnerably. "You!" Blake raised her wand towards her. Seeing the danger she was in, Yang revealed her hand hiding under her cloak within seconds and waved it downwards, flicking Blake's wand out of her wrist.

"Stop." Yang shot, seeing the murderous look on Blake's face. The wand was flung into the bushes far from her reach but luckily Blake was a fast runner, and didn't need her wand to make her hurt. She's up on her feet within seconds; sprinting towards her with no intention of stopping. From the look on Yang's face, her mind blanked out from spells she should've casted at her as Blake ran for her blood. 

Instead she held her hands bracing for impact, and parted one of her outwards. When she was close enough, Blake grabbed onto her cloak, violent and firm, then swung her with the momentum of her run, only to hook her legs between her ankles, causing Yang to twist around before she could side-step her and viciously slam her. Hard onto the ground, with every part of the force that was left in her. 

_Crack._

She was on top of her, and she felt the blonde's diaphragm crush at her weight and the impact. She took the liberty to push her palms sitting atop of her chest downwards to expel whatever's left of her. Commanding the flow of air through her body. 

"J-Jesus C-C-" She coughed, with her hands settling on Blake's elbows. "J-Jesus Belladonna." She manoeuvred herself to try and breathe better, but Blake wouldn't even give her the right to do that. Instead she let the image of Yang struggling, sink into her mind. "Fuck, can you just let me breathe."

"Tell them to stop, or I'll do more than crush your lungs."

"You can do more?" She mused,  "I knew you liked me."

"What the fuck is your problem." She abruptly said, thinking of the words she'd thought of in her mind, before her stomach would twist again. There were already past the point of articulate speaking when Yang couldn't filter her own thoughts. 

"Stating the obvious." Blake quickly raised her fist, almost at the same rate Yang rasied her hands in defense. "O-Okay, can you just chill for a second." In the heat of the moment, she heard an eruption of cheers, and Blake suddenly thought of the roars in the hall when the Durmstrangs would take pride in whatever they did. Blake's eyes widened. The problem wasn't Yang anymore, it was Sun. 

She pushed off Yang's chest quickly, making sure she made her hurt one more time and to her luck she heard her grunt when she turned her back to her. The cogs turned in her mind, when she saw him. Confusion at the sight of him with his uniform untattered and him surfing atop the sea of brown with a smile on his face. The Durmstrangs were lifting him above their shoulders, while cheering him on. 

"Wha-"

Sun turned to her with the same smile. "Guess who's clique I'm a part of now!" He yelled, before raising his hands up above his hands like a ride, while looking down at everyone who wasn't him. He was the metaphor of a cocky-Cinderella. She furrowed her eyebrows together, as she saw him trail away, with the gang of misfits from the courtyard, leaving no trace of any drama that would've happened. 

A groan sounded behind her, and Blake found herself rolling her eyes. Still in the same spot, Yang had herself flat against the ground, with her face turned to the side. The back of her uniform was covered in dust, but her hair still shining like gold and tamed stayed the same. When Blake bent down to her, she swore she heard a throaty growl that sounded like a lion. 

"Ever heard of a prank?" Yang croaked to the ground.

Blake stared again, not needing to give her an explanation if she knew what a prank was. "You're unbelievable."

"You're unbelievable!" She continued to croak. "Should've guessed you were in some part of fight club before you got here." 

Blake rolled her eyes. "What was I supposed to think?"

"In all honesty, I thought it would be an ice-breaker, to break you know... this." She waved around Blake's face. "And like this," now waving her hand between them, like there was a line between them. 

Blake rolled her eyes again. "We don't have anything." She said stoically, but felt an elastic pull at the back of her head, as she said it. She shook her head, before it flung back. "What do you want? Why is it that you wanted my attention so bad that you orchestrated a prank to do it?"

"Give me a sec," Yang took a breath from the ground, before looking at Blake who was watching her expectantly. "I found out what the first task is-"

"Ugh… couldn't you hav-"

"No I know that look, don't roll your eyes at me again." Yang cut. 

She refrained this time and sufficed with putting a palm to her chin. "Couldn't you have told me like a normal person?"

"No, why would I?" Yang paused, as if she thinking of what to say. "It's not part of my style anyway." She settled with this, but the pause that Blake heard, loud and clear was way more than that. She wouldn't pry into it, nor did she have the effort to. Blake already had a secret to keep, which she was fortunate to know that Yang hasn't got a clue of just yet.

There was awkward pause between them, and both of them could tell that there was a lot of silent thinking going around.

Blake deciding to break the silence, "What's the first task?" 

* * *

 "Don't make it obvious that you know." Weiss says through the book-hole. "Once they know, that we know everything will fall apart. They'll be hostile towards us."

"Why should I believe you?" Blake asks. 

"Because you need a weapon."  

"They aren't things Weiss, they're real people." 

"But if this even gives us an edge to winning this tournament then we have to take, whatever it takes Blake. Isn't that what you want?" 

_What I want?_

"So are you in or are you out?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello everyone! This chapter made me so happy, because I just miss writing about my little bees. At the moment I've got heaps of Uni work to do, but since I finished my quiz before I wrote this, it gave me some time to work on a short chapter like this.
> 
> As for my other Fanfic 'Black and Yellow' I do have chapters written, but I haven't edited them, and I'm deciding whether or not some of the things I've written need to be put in the story. It'll take a while, but I hope it doesn't take too long. 
> 
> Have a good day everyone :D eat your vegies and study hard! (Wow, this is adulting)


End file.
